Cupid
]] Cupids are a race of angelic beings who are responsible for bringing people together who have a chance at love. They can be thought of as a cross between Empaths and Whitelighters. Like Whitelighters they have charges whom they have to help find love but unlike whitelighters they usually have around 40-50 a day. Powers & Abilities Cupids have few powers of their own, including Empathy and Immortality, however each Cupid is equipped with a Cupid ring which bestows the wearer with the power to Manipulate Time in various ways. Cupids are shown to have the power to plant thoughts into others heads (Suggestion), though since the ring has never shown when this power is used it seems likely this is an innate power of a Cupid. Cupids have also been shown to possess Beaming , similar to Fading, but it has never been explicitly stated whether or not they can do this on their own or if they need the ring. Although the Cupid of Heartbreak City was shown to be unable to fade without it, when Coop fades, though the ring does seem to glow, he is shown multiple times to be able to fade without it - it is probable that Cupids learn this power over time (it is speculated they can learn the other powers bestowed by the ring so that eventually there is no need for it.) Cupids are assumed to be Self-Healing like Whitelighters, but this is unclear as Coop was beaten up by Dumain for his ring and was clearly injured. However, he seemed to recover fast- by the time the sisters returned, he appeared fully healed. The first Cupid the Charmed Ones encountered was being targeted by a demon of hate, called Drazi, which appeared to be the evil equivalent to a Cupid. While he had his ring on he was invulnerable and whenever Drazi would undo a bond of love between people, this would be felt in Cupids heart, suggesting they can be killed by undoing their work. With their rings, Cupids posses the ability to travel in time, but don't (or are not allowed to) manipulate the past. They tend to just use this power to teach lessons to an unwilling person- on Phoebe and Coop's time travel trip, Phoebe was apparently guiding thier trips although Coop was activating the power. Changing things is possible, however, as when Piper borrowed Coop's ring, she was able to access this power, and used it to change the past. Control of this power involves using feelings to focus on the love felt for the person being sought- Piper had to focus on who she wanted to go to with her heart, not her head, and overshot the first two times before her future self explained this to her. Using their ring, a Cupid can also sense where a person displaced in time belongs, even if they didn't displace them and can return them there. Apparently if they bring the person back to just before they left, the person retains no memories of their trip as Chris instructed Coop to do this when bringing a Patty and Grams from the past home. Phoebe and Coop's oldest daughter, Prudence, is shown to possess the power to teleport, in the first issue of the Charmed Comics, Charmed Lives, revealing that a Cupid's power, can be inherited. She was able to do this without the use of a ring. This makes her the first being to ever use Cupid powers on her own, without the use of a ring. Rings Cupid's_Ring.jpg|The first appearance of the ring. Coop's_Ring.jpg|Coop's ring. Potion In the episode Heartbreak City, a potion to send Cupid back to his plane is created. Some of the ingredients are: :Lavender :Oysters :Rosemary :Chocolate :Basic Caris Compound :Desire ::Mix ingredients together in a mixing bowl (100 slow stokes) and have the desire for the purpose it is meant to create (eg. to go home) Notes *When the first cupid used the ring in the second season, the ring gave out red light, but when it was taken over by a demon, it turned green. However, during the final season, when Coop used his ring, white light was given out instead. Due to the ability of Coop to access certain powers without the ring, and the previous Cupids helplessness without it, it is speculated that the light given out depends on the strength and experience of the Cupid that owns it. Notable Cupids and Hybrids *'Coop' - Made Phoebe Halliwell believe in love again and later became her husband *'Prudence Halliwell (Phoebe's daughter)' - half witch/cupid. The first cupid hybride shown. Prudence is the only being who doens't need to use a ring for her cupid powers *'Phoebe's daughters' - half witch/cupid. * The unnamed Cupid of Season 2 - The first cupid shown on the show Appearances Cupids have appeared in a total of 8 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 2 :Heartbreak City ;Season 8 :Engaged And Confused through Forever Charmed - (Coop) ;Charmed Comics All comics Category:Magical beings Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Phoebe Halliwell's Love Interests